With the development of third generation (3G) technologies, it is increasingly popular to surf the Internet by using a mobile phone. A user hopes to query Internet traffic. For example, the user subscribes to a monthly Internet-surfing package service and may enjoy a total of 1000 megabit (MB) Internet traffic. A charge for excess of the traffic is high. Therefore, the user hopes to know current Internet traffic to control subsequent Internet traffic so as to save an expense. Currently, the user may query the Internet traffic by logging in to a Web site of an operator such as China Mobile or China Unicom and entering keywords such as a mobile phone number and personal information, or dial a customer service number or send a short message to know the Internet traffic. However, these methods are all cumbersome, and in order to simplify the operational process of the user, some mobile phones integrate a function of querying the Internet traffic. Specifically, an Internet traffic measuring module is disposed in a mobile phone, and the module implements a function of Internet traffic measurement by counting the Internet traffic. The user does not need to perform querying to the operator, and may view a using condition of the Internet traffic simply by using the user's own mobile phone, which is very convenient. However, during the research, the inventor discovers that the Internet traffic measurement function on a mobile phone performs the measurement only for the mobile phone at present, but currently more and more users use two or more subscriber identification module (SIM) cards on one mobile phone, for example, one SIM card is used in office hours, and another SIM card is used at home, or for a dual-mode or multimode mobile phone, multiple SIM cards may be supported simultaneously. In this case, the original Internet traffic measurement based on the mobile phone cannot meet a requirement.